


Red LED

by SawakoHR, xocoKeys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Allen700, Blood/Thirium I guess, Dorian AP700, Drama & Romance, M/M, Rockstar AU, There is some RK1K but at the end, Violence, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawakoHR/pseuds/SawakoHR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocoKeys/pseuds/xocoKeys
Summary: Exciting news! The well known Red Led band begins its new tour.But meanwhile, behind the stage, Dorian, the vocalist, has a serious problem with the androids, especially the one that has been assigned to protect him from the dangers of being famous // Reverse AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written originally in Spanish at the beginning of the year as a collaboration between Sawa and me. It was super fun and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.

_**"Red Led! Red Led! Red Led!** "The audience in the stands was euphoric, with the deafening sound of their own screams._

The main lights throughout the place went out. Four bright white lights lit the stage and the band.

In the middle of the platform, Dorian, the youngest and the vocalist held the microphone with both hands "Good evening Detroit!" The light of the vocalist turned pink "We are Red Led!" 

People screamed and threw their fists in the air.

Connor's light, the guitarist, was dyed blue, the bass player named Simon shone under the yellow light and in the background, a gloomy green light illuminated Nines, the drummer.

Dorian began to sing as if his life depended on it, despite his soft voice, he was able to launch serious cries without losing the delicacy of his vocal cords.

There were two hours of concert, in that closed atmosphere; the audience shouted, sweated and chanted the songs.

"Thank you very much, you have been wonderful," the vocalist said while bowing. The rest of the members came towards to do the same. "We are Red Led!" 

The lights went out completely.

The quartet left the stage directly to the dressing rooms, in the main room they waited for their android assistants who began with their tasks: offer towels and hydration to the humans.

"In 20 minutes will come the winning fans of the VIP passes" spoke the old-looking android, who was in charge of assisting Simon and Connor.

"Thanks, Hank" the blond smiled timidly.

"Damn it, Nines" the most careless looking and scarred android dropped the towel when he felt the human touched on his butt who only gave a half-smile. Gavin, as he had named him, was in charge of attending to Nines and Dorian.

The third android, named Allen, was at the entrance door, with his hands crossed behind his back, watching the interaction. He was tall, robust, with light skin and light green eyes, occasionally moving them toward the younger human, Dorian. It was something he could not avoid since he worked with them, it was almost a need to make sure he was okay. That was something that Allen didn’t understand and neither did he bother to inquire into that part of his programming that he only obeyed without quoting.

"If he looks at me again, Connor... I swear to you..." Dorian folded his arms and sank deeper into the sofa. 

"Well, he's in charge of our security, it's natural that..."

"No, Connor... He looks at me like he'll analyse me all the time..." Dorian looked at the android and stuck out his tongue.

"But that's good, isn’t it? Have you talked to him?" Connor looked toward Allen.

"I hate him." Dorian frowned.

After relaxing a bit, the fan group entered the room; There were four people, two women and two men. The dynamic began: they would have a photo and a couple of autographs.

Nines seemed the most animated with the girls, always having Gavin in view to drive him crazy, he loved seeing his LED burn red when a fan approached and Nines became affectionate.

Allen had his LED with the same colour for different reasons when he observed attentively a young blond man, with a huge scar that ran down the middle of his face, who approached with some hostility to Dorian.

"Ralph, right?" Dorian signed the poster of that young man.

"Do you remember my name?" Ralph smiled excitedly.

"Well... this is the fifth time you win the passes... Do you cheat?" Dorian glanced at Ralph as he finished signing "I'm kidding, friend. I know you're a great admirer, thank you, I appreciate it very much." Dorian extended his hand.

Ralph wiped the palm of his hand on his jeans and shook his hand

"Thank you very much Mr Faure-Baus."

"Don’t worry. And call me Dorian, please." he winked.

Ralph blushed completely and began to laugh softly.

Dorian went away to tend to the other fans, while Ralph watched him, he didn’t go near anyone else during the rest of the dynamics, the others knew perfectly well that this strange young man was, but they passed him off as a simple reckless fan. All except Allen. he didn’t take his eyes off at any time and his LED always flashed red when he saw him, it was the second time he remembered seeing this person, maybe more, but he immediately understood that it was not safe.

They began to say goodbye, Ralph, who remained in the background, slowly approached Dorian from the back, while putting his hand in the bag he carried.

Allen took exactly six steps to get there and stop him in time. He took him hard by the wrist, making Ralph scream in pain.

"Allen!" Connor approached him.

Dorian turned around, avoiding the android's gaze and watching as he squeezed the blonde's wrist tightly.

"Let him go!" Dorian pushed him.

"But he..." Allen interposed.

"I said take off, you disgusting machine." Dorian pushed him even harder, although he could not move a centimetre to the android "Are you okay?" Dorian approached Ralph and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes... I" Ralph took out a small box "This is for... you..." he held it out.

Dorian smiled at him and accepted the box. The coordinator of the dynamics approached and dismissed the fans to let the members rest. After leaving and closing the door, only they and the androids remained, with that tension between them all.

"It's going to start." Nines sighed at Gavin; a voice so low that only an android would listen.

The singer of the band erased his smile and turned on the heels of his boots. He looked annoyed, red not only because of the physical activity of the concert but because he was about to explode.

"Sorry, Dorian, I..."

"Since when do you have permission to even call me that? Mr Faure-Baus, idiot. "

The android named Allen didn’t change a single gesture of the seriousness of his face, but his LED said a lot and the other two androids easily read his level of stress.

"I'm sorry, Mr Faure-Baus. I only saw the possibilities of that man... "

"You failed. That is all. I don’t care about your possibilities. You have shown me more than once that these probabilities are not reliable." Dorian sighed. "Will you attack all the fans who want to give me something? "

"Dorian, relax." Simon said quickly without approaching.

"He was just doing his job, that's what he's programmed for." Connor walked over.

The guitarist tried to grab his shoulder, but Dorian moved quickly to dodge it.

"Obviously. It's just a stupid machine without feelings or anything else to measure if it's not his stupid possibilities. Anyway..." He turned again to look for the door of that room. "Let's get out of here. Tomorrow I have to get up early."

The android, although verbally attacked, tried to follow the young man's path, but was quickly stopped by Connor. His smile and the way he denied his head made the android understand that it would be an unsuccessful task and even damage against himself. Allen stopped with the red LED.

"I'm sorry," said Simon.

"The androids have no feelings to hurt, Mr Phillip." Allen smiled to make sure everything was okay.

But the same android felt something strange. His programming made his stress level rise, although he stopped it in seconds. It was not and would not be the first time this happened.

Later that night the four artists were ready to go to their homes if it wasn’t their manager and friend stopped them. She didn’t talk much about things that were not business, but this time it was more important. Sure, it was more and nothing less than the safety of those hundreds of dollars that was called Red Led. 

The manager, a businesswoman named North, had behind her the three androids who looked serious waiting for orders, which were simple. Between quotation marks.

"Everyone knows where you live here." Said the woman, "I know you know what happens in social media, therefore, you are aware that there have been messages a little... suggestive in many ways."

"Stalkers?" Nines asked.

"Among others." Quickly responded HK800 model. "Stalkers, _haters,_ even the last time my program found two women swearing their children are from Connor."

"But he is more virgin than olive oil."

"Dorian!" The young man blushed at this comment from his friend and then shook his head. "Well, we do know about all this, but so? Why are you talking about it?"

The manager smiled giving space to the androids to take a step ahead. Everyone could see the face of the singer. He was not happy.

"Fuck you," he said a little loudly.

"GV800 will go with Connor and Nines, while HK800 will accompany Simon." Allen spoke coldly. "I'll have to go with ..."

"Don’t even think so. No. Hank can come with me. "

"It's not an advisable idea," said this android. " AR900 is a much more advanced security model and, like us with each of you, knows the best for you so that you feel more comfortable and secure." Dorian puffed his cheeks to throw words against it, but the android didn’t even give the opportunity to do so. "As a singer of the Red Led band, you have more recognition among fans and, therefore, greater risk of problems with them."

Dorian looked sideways at Allen. It could feel a deadly storm in those blue eyes, and the android knew it from hours before.

"Then I'll sleep with Simon." He finally smiled.

"No," said North seriously. "I don’t want gossip among band members."

"Besides... my brother will be at home." Simon said a little nervously. "I would like, you know, to rest without anyone for one night. Well, you understand, in my room, even if my brother is out there. "

The youngest of the group just watched him with big eyes. Not even asking Nines and Connor help because it would be not an option since their home was small and it was not new to know what was happening with the drummer and that GV800 android.

No one said anything, Dorian just looked up and down at the other android. That storm looked different now; it was more the despair that could cause the destruction itself. It even seemed that at any second Dorian would leave all came out in a cry. But he was strong and knew how to act well enough to swallow everything in a breath of air.

"Then see you tomorrow," he finally said without seeing anyone but his shoes and where they were going. "It's the last concert in Detroit so rest." 

Connor wanted to go to his friend, but his own brother stopped him in the same way he had done to the android before, which decided to leave space between his walk and that of the singer. 

* * *

The trip in the car was quite uncomfortable for the young man. The AR900 model had not said anything, why do it if Dorian never asked for it? just the normal and monotonous quick reading of the weather for the next day, the percentage of sales and people who had uploaded to social media comments, good or bad, of that concert as well as photos and videos. Dorian just frowned and made a gesture of hatred at Allen's few words.

Arriving at the house was his biggest relief. The young man said goodbye to his driver and didn’t even wait for the android to start opening the door of his house and then close it without warning. But the android was quick to stop him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dorian showed his anger.

"I recommend that I be the first to enter to scan the house and..."

"You stay out, understand?"

"But, as your security android..."

"I told you that you stay outside like the dog you are. A machine like you does not have to enter my home." Dorian's jaw clenched, even more, when the android came in almost pushing him. "Do you realize that I have every right to destroy you now that you entered without my permission and also disobeyed an order?"

The young man crossed his arms while that being watched in all directions.

"As a public figure, I follow the orders of your label and manager as a priority, not yours, Mr Faure-Baus. That's why I have to be here, so I didn’t disobey any orders. "

Dorian relaxed his arms, looked at the android from head to toe and sighed as if he gave up. He was tired not only of the concert but because of the same anger that all this caused him. He didn’t comment or say anything when he tossed his suitcase on the floor and went to his room, which would remain closed all night. The only place where the serviceable machine could not enter.

The last concert in Detroit was important for the band. Their city of origin always welcomed them in an incredible way and their farewell even better. The lights, smoke and music were perfect, and even if there were flaws these seemed unnoticed by fans full of emotion. The concert ended and Red Led said goodbye to the arena. But not yet from the city.

"Party time." Simon smiled at the others. "My brother said he would take some friends to the club."

"I hope someone handsome." Dorian smiled.

"The boy is hungry." Nines laughed lightly as he received a childish grimace from the singer. "Anyway, I hope the club accepts androids."

Dorian seemed upset at this and the others could see it. They decided not to wait for him to ask.

"North advised us to take Gavin and Allen," Connor explained as he finished tying one of his shoelaces. "You know, security."

The singer had finished changing his clothes when he took the small pink suitcase that he carried with him.

"All right. I don’t give a fuck." He smiled. "I will go to have fun and I hope that these machines don’t even think of approaching me."

"I thought you were a bit hormonal. Didn’t you want some...?" Nines moved his waist a little. "I don’t know, Allen maybe..."

"Tell me something, Nines, does Gavin came on you with Thirium and swallow a little? You're saying stupid things." Dorian took a breath before allowing a tear to come out. "You're an idiot."

Without further ado, he left the dressing room. Nines watched him go and felt a little guilty and then realized that Simon and Connor were watching him.

"I swear I forgot..."

"Don’t worry. Dorian has acted very differently this month." Simon finished folding his clothes to put them in his suitcase. "It's his way of mourning, we could say."

"That's why we should take care of him at this party." Connor sighed worriedly. "Let’s hope he doesn’t like alcohol even more."

The three accepted that idea to then leave and continue with the itinerary. A party at a nearby club where his closest friends would go. And as well, the security androids.

The club was large, fluorescent lights flashing on the faces, electronic music was blasting, Dorian felt deaf almost immediately. One of the guards LED him to the exclusive place where the private party would take place; It was on the third floor, there was a huge track with animal print couches and the lights were less flashing, a bar with an android assistant and the DJ of the place was a couple of meters away. There was a small balcony from where the second and first floor could be observed, full of people jumping to the music.

Dorian walked to the bar and ordered a cherry beer, sat on a bench in the corner, while the android served him a huge jar, the foam was white and the liquid crimson. Dorian took a drink and felt the bitter taste; a little foam was on his upper lip and he licked.

The door opened and a blonde entered, Dorian thought that it would be Simon and the rest, but he guessed almost immediately that it was really Daniel, the twin brother, who was accompanied by three other young men, to whom Dorian didn’t pay attention to them, except the tallest and most muscular. His arms were tattooed, but from his distance, he could not distinguish well what those scribbles were.

Daniel approached Dorian and shook his head in greeting, Dorian answered the same, then made a sign to the android who served the same, beer.

The tall man approached Dorian and sat down next to him, Dorian smiled at him and they began a go and come of flirtatious looks. The man leaned towards Dorian.

"My name is Billy" he extended his hand.

"Dorian" the greeting corresponded, his hand was hot. Dorian liked it.

"I know... The talented vocalist from Red Led." Billy squeezed his hand lightly.

Dorian smiled.

They started talking about music and Billy's tattoos. Twenty minutes later Connor, Nines and Simon arrived, accompanied by the androids that remained at the door. North arrived with other men, production agents and other names that Dorian didn’t bother to learn.

"It feels like we need some girls, right? It looks like a sausage party." Nines winked at Gavin, who turned his LED to red.

"And what? am I invisible?" North tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're our manager, North." Nines shook his head.

"And who is he?" Simon approached Daniel.

"A friend." answered without paying much attention.

Simon looked toward the bar, Dorian ordered another beer while talking to Billy.

"Everything okay?" Connor touched Simon's shoulder.

"Yes... I just, I don’t know. I don’t like that guy and Dorian is drinking very fast"

"Easy, Simon, we're all here and I've already told Allen to take care of him wherever he goes." Connor smiled at him as reassurance.

"Do you dance?" Dorian stood up.

"Sure." Billy smiled.

Dorian took a long drink and went to the DJ, said something in his ear and he nodded. The music started to go down and the DJ changed discs. Dorian went to the bar and drank the last drink of his third beer, then took Billy by the hand and took him to the centre of the track. He stretched a little and stood in the direction of the door.

He began to sing to Billy and accompany him with the movements of his hands, it was the first part of Bang by Nancy Sinatra. When the woman finished the verse, the electronic rhythm went on, Dorian began to dance animated in front of Billy, followed by Daniel and his companions, as well as the boys of the band.

Gavin had his eyes on Nines who sent him kisses in the air, Allen for his part had his eyes fixed on Dorian, who could barely look clearly with Billy's back interfering with his field of vision.

Dorian reached his fifth beer and continued dancing, more and more hastily, Billy held him by the hips so he would not fall. Allen turned on his LED in red and his system was alerted.

In the middle of the euphoria, Billy leaned toward Dorian and tried to kiss him, but he pushed him annoyed. Billy could not try again even if he wanted to because he had Allen's arms on his neck which was pulling him hard.

"Allen, no" Connor tried to separate them.

"He tried to kiss Mr Faure-Baus." Allen held the grip steady, holding the neck with one hand and the other holding both of Billy's hands behind his back.

"Is its true Dorian?" Connor looked at Dorian.

Dorian nodded showing a bit of dizziness.

"Get him out of here. " Nines took Dorian by the shoulders.

"Hey, what's going on?" Daniel came up angrily.

"Your friend tried to overstep on Dorian." Connor crossed his arms.

"What stupidity, let go!" The twin brother faced the android.

"Daniel, if you're going to be like that, it's better if you leave." Simon stood next to Dorian.

Daniel said something inaudible and waved to his friends, all following him. The atmosphere was heavy, the mood was dead, everyone was silent, the androids returned to their positions.

"What is this? A funeral? Come on guys, have fun." North signalled to the DJ.

"North is right" Nines patted Dorian's shoulders before returning to the bar.

Everyone started dancing, Dorian looked at Allen who kept his stoic posture by the door. The young man smiled and approached him. He began to dedicate a dance very close, Gavin glanced sideways and then looked away. Allen turned his LED to yellow when Dorian threw his arms around his neck.

"You… you are… my… my he-... hero." Dorian dragged his words.

"Mr Faure-Baus your alcohol levels are... "Allen felt Dorian put his index finger on his lips.

"I want to reward my gentleman." He brought his lips up.

An unease interrupted the action, Dorian opened the door and ran to the bathroom. Allen came after him almost immediately.

Upon entering the bathroom and listening to Dorian vomit, he was able to see him kneeling on the toilet.

"Are you ok, Mr Faure-Baus?" He opened the door.

Dorian didn’t answer and continued, almost slipping, but Allen held him by the arms and helped him up. Dorian resting on his chest with his eyes closed.

"I want to go home, da..." Dorian looked up and looked at Allen who was passing his LED from yellow to red, frowned and pushed him "Get away from me, piece of junk." he walked to the sink and clean his mouth "You don’t understand? Get out!" 

Dorian shrieked and went to the door, holding on to the handrail on the stairs and started down.

"I cannot let you go alone" Allen took his forearm.

"Let me go!" Dorian struggled, but he could not get away.

Allen helped him down the rest of the stairs and asked for a taxi.

"Dorian..." a shy voice appeared behind them.

Allen warned himself that it could be Billy.

Dorian looked at the blonde from top to bottom, but his vision was so blurred that he was slow to recognize it.

"I am... I am Ralph." he approached.

"Ah, my admirer." Dorian smiled and approached, hugging him.

Ralph blushed completely.

Allen watched carefully each movement of the blond, his system told him that the taxi was coming, so he took Dorian's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Mr Faure-Baus, your taxi is here."

"Agh... you're a party pooper." he gave a grimace "See you later, Ralph" Dorian smiled at him before getting into the taxi.

Ralph put his hands on his own shoulders "He... He hugged me..." he began to laugh.

Dorian was soon asleep on Allen's shoulder, who called him a couple of times, but it was impossible to wake him up. If he could have, he would have sighed. He decided to carry him in his arms to the house.

For the first time, he entered his room, laid him on the bed and with all the calm of the world took away the extravagant clothes and accessories of his Rockstar outfit. He arranged all the items in his place and, after selecting comfortable pyjamas, dressed him and tucked him under the sheets. He took one last scan to the room before leaving, making sure everything was fine, turned off the light, went out and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_** The next day**, the trip started early_ enough that some of the musicians were sleeping on the bus. Nines read a little, Simon was barely between wakefulness and sleep. While Connor served as a pillow, and even a full bed, to Dorian. It was not strange to see those two huddled so close and even occasionally the singer took Connor's arm between his own.

Minutes before that peace, Dorian had already been scolded, by North and Simon for the show the night before. Apparently, someone had taken a few photos of his alcoholic status. The only one who came to help him was his friend Connor when he said that the hangover with which he was seen was enough as punishment. When arriving in Toronto the mood of the singer was not very high, rising little by little in the day, but showing fatigue that would soon end in a little nap in his dressing room. 

After a few hours, the Android AR900 had been sent by the same North to awaken the young Dorian. Nothing hard to do, although for Allen it was different this time.

Upon entering the room, after calling softly, the android approached the sofa where he slept. The boy breathed quietly, huddled on his side with his lips slightly open and his hands being used as a pillow. Allen came a little closer to the human and then turned on his LED in yellow. The simple order was to wake him up and accompany him with the other members, but the android didn’t want to break that moment of rest. He knelt and his LED changed back to the simple blue.

"Mr Faure-Bause." He moved his shoulder lightly just to make him sigh. "They need you for the sound test."

Allen reached his hand again, but this time Dorian only slightly opened his eyes. The young musician took the android's hand to use as a base for his face. The LED now glowed crimson red, Allen felt something quite familiar. He tried not to compute it by withdrawing his hand.

"Let me sleep a little more..." Dorian now opened his eyes a little more just to find himself quite close to the android.

He looked serious and his face began to change to discomfort while AR900 was incorporated.

"Mr Faure-Bause, your companions are waiting for you for the sound test."

"And you took the opportunity to touch me, damn machine?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think that just because I'm a human I'm an idiot? Last night somehow I ended up with my pyjamas on, which means that..."

"Maybe you don’t remember it, Mr Faure-Bause." Allen’s LED glowed in yellow while it was blinking. "I didn’t touch you, maybe it was because of the alcohol levels that you don’t remember about it."

Dorian just watched him annoyed. He finally sighed as he got up from there to leave the room, thinking that maybe the android was right since, apparently, the last night of partying his own companions had seen how he acted. Allen was following him, realizing he had lied for fear of something... although now he could not think about it anymore and dismissed that from his memories.

The afternoon passed quickly and the concert had begun. The emotions were easy to see in the fans, the energy was so contagious and exciting that when they finished a song and take a little break, Nines himself didn’t take long to steal a kiss from Gavin, who only acted with a red LED and blue cheeks. The musicians moved on stage from one place to another, Allen only watched carefully that these energy attacks were not going to hurt any of them. Especially to Dorian. But a message from an android companion was now calling his attention, so he didn’t expect to head straight to Dorian's dressing room.

Some fan had passed security. Obviously, some guards were still human, and this helped all this happen, directing, as a result, the open door of the dressing room and a blond man on the floor holding what appeared to be a shirt.

"This area is restricted; you are asked to leave immediately." Allen's LED was now red when he located that human face.

"I... I just..." Ralph took the shirt tightly while smiling nervously after getting up.

"I ask you to return that property right now." 

Allen didn’t wait to take it, but Ralph struggled a little. Something rather useless against an android that didn’t put any energy and still beat him.

That human decided to leave there before having more problems, although Allen had already alerted others where Ralph was headed. He decided to stay there to scan the place and make sure nothing else was missing. At that moment he felt the strange need to bring clothes to his face to catch the small particles of smell. 

Prunus persica, Malus Domestica and mentha. It was totally one of Dorian’s clothes. The android smiled but quickly erased that mark from his lips as he placed the shirt on a chair and left that room. He felt a slight glitch appear and disappear; he would have to be more careful.

"Did he enters Dorian's dressing room?" Simon looked a little scared now that he knew the story of how Ralph was forcefully pulled out from the concert. "Wow..."

"Ralph? was not he the one who made your collages and put them on the internet?" Nines used Dorian’s shoulders to lay himself. "I think this has already gone to other levels."

"I don’t think so." The singer took off his friend to walk inside his dressing room. "He's just another fan, he didn’t hurt me or anything, and, I hope, you didn’t hurt him."

His inquisitive gaze went to the androids present, but more than anything to a specific one. Allen shook his head.

"Well, it didn’t escalate more." North sighed, annoyed and stressed. "Now, don’t make me be your mother, we have to go fix our things to rest because tomorrow we're leaving early."

"But..." Connor waited for a second when he saw North's annoyed face. "Well, it's that, there's a group of fans that waited out there and I think..."

"After what happened, it wouldn’t be a good idea to go and met with that group." Allen explained.

"Exact." North smiled. "Hank, take care of them, Gavin, please come with me to finish that stupid report of what happened today, and Allen, you stay to take care of Dorian."

"Wait." The singer quickly stepped forward. "Why the hell with me?"

North didn’t need an LED to show how she felt at that moment. She had to repeat again what happened in his dressing room and not of the others and that called Ralph was on him and only him.

"And just for that, will the others pay?" Dorian placed his hands on his hips. "Since when is more important what a stupid machine says to your singer?"

"From the moment that said singer is a weeping child!" North said loudly to his face, surprising not only Dorian but also the others. "The stupid machine, the disgusting machine, the idiot Allen, you've got me fed up, how can you act like that after all this time? Face it, little princess, and if you don’t want to, if you want to keep getting worse, for me there’s no problem. Cancelling tours and undoing bands is not something new. " The woman took a deep breath and smiled.

Obviously, everyone was silent, frightened and feeling bad for the expression that his younger friend had, without letting the tears come out.

"Now, if I had more budget at the moment, I would obviously throw that machine in the trash, but I don’t have it and it has enough data to work on this tour, so you swallow your complaints and keep working. After that, I bought you a pink mallet with glitter so you can destroy that tin." North had pushed slightly Allen, who didn’t act on this, but to the sadness of the singer. "AR900, stay to take care of this baby, I don’t know, obey his stupid whims. And the others, go to your dressing rooms, we have to be ready."

No one said anything and everyone followed the orders, even if Simon wanted to stay with his friend, who only told him to leave without problems. Dorian waited then by being alone to turn around and cry a little while he was taking some of his things. It was not until he saw Allen that his anger returned. He wiped his tears to take one of his shoes and throw it directly at the android, who only caught him without a problem.

"Mr Faure-Bause ..."

Dorian didn’t care and kept throwing objects at the android while crying and screaming. He took long steps to get close to that machine. He stared at it to push it.

"I hate you, I hate you!"

"Mr Faure-Bause, your stress levels..."

"Say it. Say it, damn machine."

Allen didn’t understand that order and his face and LED gave him to understand.

"Could you be more specific?"

The vocalist took the last step to take the android's uniform and try to shake it.

"Tell me you hate me, tell me something, tell me how... how you feel..." Allen didn’t answer, causing a laugh in the young man. "You see, you're just a machine that follows orders. In fact, I should give you some." He let go of him to fix his clothes and his face. "Clean everything, put my clothes in the suitcase and don’t leave here until someone comes for you."

The android nodded, but he could see that Dorian was heading towards the door.

"Mr Faure-Bause, I have been instructed to..."

"You were told to take care of a baby, right? Well, scan me, I'm not a baby, and besides, you have to follow my wishes."

"But, Miss North does not..."

"Don’t interrupt." Dorian smiled as he put on a jacket. "My wish is that you do what I told you, so you will."

The LED marked red and yellow. Somehow it had logic, but at the same time, it didn’t. Allen felt he could not move at the moment the young man stepped out of the dressing room. Dorian just smiled and closed the door, running as fast as possible to get out of there.

The android AR900 would begin the orders given without more waiting, although an hour later it felt again that its programming failed in something and now it opened the door of the room. It was there that he started looking for the cell phone location of the Red Led vocalist.

He located it easily and immediately went there. It was a bar on the outskirts of the city and, because the appearance of the place didn’t seem safe, Allen activated his alert protocol. He entered the place and immediately was the target of looks, not because he was an android, but because of his formal attire. It was a bar of low reputation, most of them were drunk, some having sex on the sofas and others dancing. Allen founded the point that marked where Dorian's cell phone was, but there were no traces of the singer. He looked under the table and found the device lying face down. He picked it up and noticed that the screen was broken, turned it on and connected, it was easy to go through the safety net and investigate the messages. He wanted to make sure that maybe he was the victim of an assault and that was the reason why he ended up in a place like that.

He found the last message, addressed to Connor, but never sent it "I want to go home, pass by me, I'm in..."

Allen looked up and scanned the place, scanning every inch, but there were no traces. He was about to leave the place and look for clues on the outside but stopped when he heard his name. He looked everywhere and located a part he had not explored. In the background, he found stairs that led to the second floor. Allen walked quickly and climbed, found a semi-open door where loud music came. After him, a group of young people dancing on the little dance floor, Allen passed them and finally found him.

Dorian was sitting on an old couch, with two men sitting at his sides, one kissing him on the lips while he caressed his groin, and the other kissed his neck and began to raise his shirt.

Allen felt that sensation again in his pump, the same as when he saw Dorian dancing with Billy, but this time it was stronger. His LED flashed red, he knew that Dorian would be upset if he interrupted his "dynamic activity" but it was his duty to protect him.

"Is not that Dorian from Red Led?" Someone whispered behind.

"Yes, I think so"

Allen knew they would soon photograph Dorian and that would be a scandal that North would not let pass so easily.

"Mr Faure-Bause we must go now." he pushed the young people.

"What? Who?... Ah, it's you." Dorian crossed his arms.

"Please"

"I don’t want to" He didn’t change his pose at all.

"Did your dad come for you?" Mocked one of the young people.

"Shut up!" Dorian pushed him and stood up.

"Oh, come on, cute boy, come back here, let's have fun." the other young man took him by the hand.

"You are not fun anymore." Dorian let go of the grip and walked to the exit "And you; if you want a good scandalous photo go and take it to your mother." He pushed the guy who was recording with his cell phone.

Everyone began to whisper as they watched Dorian leave, behind him went Allen.

"You could have put yourself in danger." Allen stood next to Dorian.

"My cell phone." Dorian extended his hand without looking at him. "I guess that's how you found me, or am I wrong?"

Allen took the cell phone out of his pocket and put it on his hand.

"Shit." Dorian looked at the screen.

"I think it's convenient to take you to..."

"I want to go to the Black Eagle."

"But…"

"Dorian has the desire to go to the Black Eagle, move your tin ass and take me there. I'm not drunk enough to go to sleep yet." Dorian pouted.

Three hours later Allen was carrying Dorian's unconscious body inside a taxi to take him back to the hotel.

"What happened?" Connor walked over to Allen, who was holding Dorian on his shoulder.

"God... he's drunk again... North can’t see him like this." Simon lowered his voice.

"Here, this is the key to his room, you'd better stay close to him until tomorrow." Simon handed him the access card.

Allen nodded and walked to room 552. He inserted the key and opened the door. The lights came on automatically, there was a King size bed, adorned with gifts and flowers, previously checked, Dorian's suitcase resting on one of the tables. Most of the decorations in the room were pink and bright, something very Dorian.

Allen placed the young man on the bed and went to the bathroom to prepare the bath.

Dorian opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to get used to the light, he sat on the bed and looked around, the room was spinning in his field of vision, everything far away was distorted, he tried to stand up, but he fell to his knees against the carpet.

"Mr Faure-Bause." Allen picked up Dorian, who swayed until his head hit the android's chest. 

"Do you remember Allen? Do you remember how you used to carry me to the bed?" He could not contain himself anymore and began to cry. Allen remained in his position, saying nothing. "What happened? Did you also forget all those words? Maybe it's true and the machines can’t..." Dorian hold him from his jacket.

Allen received a message on his system. "_Instability in the software_". But he could not activate its error search operation, Dorian was the priority and he had to keep his security.

"You need a bath, Mr Faure-Bause, I've prepared it." He took it from his forearm to direct it, but the human stopped.

"I want to sleep"

"But…"

"I want to sleep!" Dorian took a couple of steps back and leaned against the bed, lying down in a fetal position "Go... I don’t want to see your disgusting face."

Allen checked the room, making sure there was no problem, turned around and left the room, stood by the door and stayed there. He did several routine scans from time to time, trying to find the instability, but everything seemed to be in order, except when he remembered Dorian's words, just at that moment was when the warning came.

The android checked his internal clock at 3:00 a.m.

He received a call from Gavin, who was on the floor below. The alert of a fan wandering the floors had been fired and it was impossible to catch them. Allen entered the room, making sure the windows were closed. He looked at Dorian who slept carelessly, put him under the covers and left.

(Everything is safe here) Allen sent a message to Gavin.

(Shit, they still cannot find them, the human guards are useless)

(Where is Hank?) Allen thought he heard a noise in the background.

(On the first floor with North)

(Does anyone have a precise description?) Allen looked at Dorian's door, then down the hall.

He went to that side and when he turned the corner, he received a hard blow to the face that destabilized him and made him back down.

"Why don’t you die?!" Was the last thing he registered before going off.

* * *

"Allen ... Allen ..." Allen recognized the voice, it was Dorian calling him, a light went on and he started to activate his systems. He recognized his surroundings, he was lying on the floor, surrounded by several humans and androids.

"Oof, how lucky, it isn’t broken." North sighed quietly and walked away to answer her phone.

"Name and model." Hank was on his knees next to him, scanning his face.

"Allen... AR900" he incorporated himself "The human..."

"We've already caught him, it was that blond with the scar," Gavin answered as he extended his hand to help him go up to his feet.

"And Mr Faure-Bause?" Allen leaned on his hand.

"Connor and Simon meet him in his room." Hank also joined his companions.

"Well, come back to your posts, we have a tour to finish." North seemed calmer.

The rest of the tour of the country lasted a month, the atmosphere was always tense behind the scenes, security tripled in the dressing rooms and in the rooms. The humans were exhausted, fed up and annoyed, the only time they were able to smile was in front of their fans and the stage. 

They hardly spoke when they met to eat. The androids were also tired, their time for recharging was limited, to don’t to leave any gap in the hours of security, mainly to Dorian who had Allen as a shade. Dorian stopped complaining about him almost a week later, he decided to ignore it and the best way was the exhaustion that took him from the concert to the bed. Allen just took care of him in silence.

The last concert date came, recharged with new energy and the desire to return home, Red Led gave his best presentation, they said goodbye gratefully.

"Since everyone has behaved so well, we will go to celebrate" North pointed to the car.

"Can I go back to the hotel?"

They all turned in the direction of Dorian, who didn’t seem so animated with the idea.

"Dorian? Are you sick? " Simon approached and touched her forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I'm tired that's all." Dorian walked away with annoyance.

"I agree with Dorian, even so, tomorrow we will leave early, we can postpone the celebration going back to Detroit." Nines leaned on Gavin's shoulder.

"And don’t forget, we still have to pack." Connor put his hands in his pockets.

"It's okay." North sighed. "Let's go back to the hotel."

The return was the same, all tired, sleepy and occupying the other as a pillow. The first to be left was Simon, then Connor and Nines, finally Dorian who felt a slight discomfort to see that the androids didn’t get off. The worst thing could be that not only he had to see one, but three androids around his house.

"Dorian..." North sat next to him "Allen..."

"Oh no, you promised that coming back and if there was no other incident, I could be alone." Dorian pouted.

"Well, well, let's do this, let them scan the house and if everything is fine, I'll leave you alone, okay?"

"Ugh, do I have a choice?" Annoyed, Dorian sank deeper into the seat.

The house was in order, the androids checked every inch and made their report. Allen was the last to leave. His hands were behind his back, his LED glowing red as he seemed lost in his robotic thoughts.

"Everything okay?" North arched his eyebrow.

"Yes." Allen turned his blue LED.

"Well, a deal is a deal, Dorian, but you must report to me at least twice a day, otherwise I will send one of them." North patted him on the shoulder.

Dorian dropped the suitcase and threw himself on the sofa, sighed with relief, finally a little peace and solitude. Trying to forget was impossible with that android over him all day. He lost the notion of time and slept peacefully, when he woke up it was night, he got up and walked to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. He opened the refrigerator and noticed that it was empty

"Of course," he sighed. He looked for his phone and ordered a pizza.

He sat on the couch and turned on the television, then he received a message from North, asking him to return the call to make sure he was okay. It didn’t take long; he really didn’t want his peace to be interrupted. 

He found his favourite movie; he was in the middle of it. Dorian fumbled for his side, looking for his favourite pillow, a long shark, with blue fins and a white stomach, but he could not find it. He overturned his room, but it wasn’t there.

"Great." He rolled his eyes and threw himself into bed, the pillow was too big to get lost in such a small house.

He reviewed the places in his mind, but it didn’t take him long to fall asleep thinking where he might be. His phone rang at six in the morning. Dorian groped for it in bed, opened one eye to look at the screen, it was a message he didn’t bother to open, falling asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

_** "Mr Faure-Bause."** Allen knocked on the door of his room._

Dorian sat on the bed while he was rubbing his eyes.

"Mr Faure-Bause." Allen opened the door.

"Get out!" He threw a pillow that the android easily caught.

"Miss North sent me since you didn’t answer the phone." Allen left the pillow on a small table.

"Go!" He threw more pillows that were being trapped by the android.

Dorian calmed down until the handful of pillows was finished. He stood up and walked to the living room, sat on the sofa and took a piece of cold pizza.

Allen stood by his side "Do you want me to..."

"I want you to go, you've seen that I'm fine, now go"

"My orders..."

"I don’t give a fuck about your orders. Do you want to stay? Well, be worth something, I need you to look for something for me." Dorian walked to his room and returned with the phone in his hands "I can’t find it." Dorian showed him the screen, it was a picture of him in white pyjamas, hugging a shark stuffed that was almost the size of half his body.

Allen processed the image, again something bounced into his system. "_Instability in the software_".

He began to scan around him. Dorian checked his phone and noticed a message unread, the number was unknown.

_"Dorian, where are you? We are waiting for you, hurry up. Do you remember that today we record? I sent you the address - Simon "_

Dorian sighed, maybe from fatigue he didn’t remember that, but he didn’t want to put up with the android on the way there. 

Allen was completely focused on finding the pillow, not even noticing that Dorian had bathed and dressed in his completely black outfit, pants, shirt and jacket. The only contrast was that pink bag with a rabbit skull stamped on it.

Dorian walked to the door and closed it slowly to then ran to the taxi waiting for him on the street.

Allen looked somewhat frustrated, his LED was glowing red, that pillow did not seem to be in the house. He stood looking at the last room he was missing, Dorian's.

"Mr Fa..." Allen immediately detected the scent of the soap and Dorian's cologne. He looked at the clothes on the bed. He quickly activated his tracking system.

* * *

On the room, you could feel the concern of the remaining members of the band. Nines didn’t look like it though, a little sleepy maybe, he was on the sofa lying on the android GV800, but he held Gavin's hand tightly. Meanwhile, Simon played with his fingers and sometimes bit them. The only one in the constant movement was Connor, who walked from one side to the other of the living room of his house.

"Maybe... he just went to a bar." Simon tried to calm his own nerves. "It's what he did last month and..."

"Dorian has already calmed down." The drum player added. "I think he was more addicted to sleep now. But the truth is I prefer that he is making out with your brother's friends that... I don’t know." He sighed a little annoyed. "He is an idiot. All this just because he does not want to realize what's going on. "

"What if it's our fault?" Simon looked sad. "We didn’t help him as we could. He always saw us with Gavin and Hank and ... "

He was about to bite one of his fingers when the android HK800 took his hand to separate it from his mouth.

"Hank?" Connor stopped when he saw that his android glowed red and yellow.

"Allen just sent me his location. He asked me if I should contact North about this incident. "

"Of course not." Nines got up quickly almost pushing Gavin who was sitting on the armrest of the sofa. "He will end up scolding us all and... I’m telling you, Dorian is only being dramatic because he does not have the attention of his android."

"Stop calling him an idiot and talk about him like that." Connor was now angry, scaring his brother a little. "What would you do if something happened to Gavin?" Now the surprise of seeing his angry brother seemed to change to a bit of sadness when he realized what he was saying.

None said anything about it, now just trying to think about what to do.

"Hank?" Simon asked, taking him by the shoulder. "Is Allen near a bar or a party or something?"

"No, apparently it's an office building outside the city. AR900 believes that it could be something that could endanger Dorian's life since he read one of the last messages that apparently was yours, but of an unknown number. "

The three members of the band looked at each other. That was even more disturbing than the idea that Dorian could be in other bad steps.

"Well, we have to go talk to North." Nines said quickly as he took one of his jackets. "I think it's news that we should tell her face to face. Gavin? Send a message that we need to talk to her. And Hank? Tell Allen not to move from there and call the police."

The android nodded and everyone went to the door, except for Simon walking slowly thinking about something. It was then he smiled and approached Hank.

"Hey, love, did Allen ask your advice to see if he talked to North or not?" Hank nodded as the two walked faster. "What's not an order that had to report everything to North?" That's when Hank stopped.

"Do you think he will become deviant again?"

"I hope so. But... I just realized now and I wanted to... tell you. First, we have to worry about Dorian. Then tell me what you see in Allen."

The android nodded since the brothers and the other android were waiting for them in the car, meanwhile, he sent the order to the police and asked the AR900 model to don’t move.

Allen's crimson LED didn’t change. He had received the order, but something prevented him from doing anything. He knew that, inside that building on a street so alone, was the singer of the band and only he was close to there. There was no officer nearby and he estimated that it would take ten to fifteen minutes to get there.

> SPEAK TO THE POLICE

> STAY IN YOUR POSITION

The orders were set and easy to follow. But Allen couldn’t do it. He looked at the building to scan it one more time and found that there were people working on the floors above but not on the floors below and, apparently, there was a basement. It was at that moment that the first thing he thought about was Dorian. Since he left the house to get there, Allen's LED didn’t change and he felt, that was the problem, he felt something strange in his system and the same Thirium bomb.

Soon, in front of him, he saw one more option. He would have to enter the building and verify that Dorian was fine, he would not have to wait for the police. He could not imagine what would happen to him internally if something happened to the singer. His system began to send error signals, his eyes blinked more than once at a fast speed and he took his first step to continue his walk. He would talk to the police when he entered the building, but first, he had to take care of Dorian. It was all he wanted at that moment.

As he had thought, there was not much movement of people inside that old block and it was a little careless. Surely the offices were small companies or just started. Allen didn’t care as he continued to trace Dorian's cell phone, which led to the basement of the building, where the different services and the maintenance office were located. He entered with great secrecy and scanned the place to realize that he was directing him to an office, so he didn’t bother to continue with the security scan.

The door was half-open, he could see from the outside the iconic bag that Dorian used, so he didn’t wait any longer to run in and meet him.

He was tied to his hands and feet; a piece of duct tape covered his mouth and he looked with tears in his eyes. They opened when seeing who entered. Allen didn’t wait to call the police and send the message to the other androids, as he approached Dorian to make sure he was okay and remove his ties. Maybe, the tape very quickly.

"Ouch!"

"I’m sorry, Dorian." Allen ran his thumbs down his cheeks and quickly hugged him. "Let's go out from here."

Dorian nodded, but the moment he got up, his eyes showed surprise.

"Allen!"

He felt the bullet go through his body, but without doing internal damage, although thanks to this he could not defend himself from the direct blow to his head. Again, like previous days, he was disconnected from himself. Although now it was different.

As system failures went through his head, Allen could observe scenes that he didn’t have in his memory. There were moments where he was next to Dorian, being embraced. In another, he could see himself waiting at the side of the stage for then the singer to pass and give him a kiss on the lips. He looked happy, not only Dorian but himself. Laughed with the other two androids, the other members of the band seemed to joke with each other throwing things, one of them the giant shark pillow that belonged to Dorian, who once didn’t stop hugging it while Allen held the human in his arms.

The android felt all this as, he might think, humans had dreams. What disconcerted him most was when he opened his eyes. He was handcuffed to one of the many tubes he had seen outside the office. And he could see that Ralph was looking at him totally annoyed.

Another failure came to his head. He couldn’t remember the moment, everything looked incomplete, but he could see himself in Dorian's house, fighting with that same man who didn’t wait to shoot him directly in the head. Allen's LED flashed again now that he was back at this moment. 

As he returned his system to normal functions, Allen could see Ralph talking to him and placing the gun on his forehead. Afterwards, he quietly walked towards Dorian, who had his hands in the air, scared by the weapon.

"Don’t worry, I will not let him take you." The android finally was able to listen to Ralph. "Everything is fine, see? We can leave soon. "

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dorian asked scared.

"What am I talking about?" The man laughed nervously. "Of us, of course. I know you're not happy in that band and, besides, you could just be more famous. It is not like this? You have said it more than once. Remember? In the song _Hit the hell's road_, you talk about how you want to get out of here. "

Although Dorian was in a moment of terror, his face could show a question mark. He didn’t understand much of what was happening.

"Also, the _Blue Connection _song you mentioned in an interview that was for someone special." He smiled. "It's me, because... you remember my name and, the last time you hugged me and..."

"Listen, Ralph, I don’t know what you're talking about. I just…"

"Of course, you know, of course." His smile changed, this time he could tell that Dorian was watching the android from time to time. "It is because of this thing? Can’t you go because of it? "

Ralph came up with the gun again, placing it on the android's head. But now Dorian gave a little cry as he took a step.

"Please, please, don’t hurt him." His tears returned. "I don’t want to lose him again. Please, just let us go. I promise not to say anything. "

"Let you go?" Ralph returned to Dorian, now with the gun pointed at him. "Why do you care so much about this android? Tell me!"

The screams and words continued as the singer took steps backwards. Allen tried to get up, but the handcuffed arm would not allow it. He watched as Ralph pushed Dorian against the concrete wall and felt how his artificial blood burned inside him.

He didn’t think about the moment he took his own, now useless, arm and used all his strength in it; the material he was made of began to make sounds when it was bent and crushed and when he managed to control his system by having failure windows everywhere, destroying it completely with his free hand. Some Thirium dropped, but now Allen remained on his feet.

"Let me go!" Dorian fought to get Ralph's hand off, though still fearing for the gun near him. "You hurt me, idiot!"

"Don’t talk to me like that!"

The weapon would have hit Dorian directly in the face if it was not for Allen who took it and launched it in another direction. By the time Ralph turned around, the android was already aiming his fist at his face.

"Allen!" Dorian quickly hugged him to cry.

"Wait, bun-" The android could barely speak when Ralph suddenly returned.

With all his strength, he let his body fall on the android, all three falling to the ground. Ralph didn’t wait long as he punched, again and again, leaving blue bruises on Allen's face, who could hardly react for the loss of Thirium.

"Why don’t you die?" Ralph looked more out himself as he took a knife that he kept in his pockets and stuck it in the android's chest more than once. "Die, die!"

Allen just grunted trying to get up, to defend himself. But the sound of a gunshot stopped Ralph, even jumping up with his hands in the air.

"Don’t come near him." Dorian took the gun in his hands, he looked angry with red eyes from tears but quite serious. "Allen? Are you ok?"

The android nodded trying to get up, but not succeeding.

"Dorian, get that gun down." Ralph smiled nervously. "You don’t know how to use it. Put it down and we can talk. "

The singer chuckled at this. And without further warning, he fired directly at Ralph's leg, causing him to fall to the ground without the possibility of getting up.

"Do you think Allen was not going to teach me how to use a gun?" Dorian took a breath to quickly fall on his knees and be near the android. "Allen? Love, are you okay? "

"The police are... nearby." The android managed to get up a little so that the young man had him in his arms. "Dorian?" The human nodded. "I don’t want to... lose my memories again." He made small pauses when he felt how his system was giving options on how to deal with the loss of Thirium. "Don’t be scared, but... I have to turn off for a moment... so don’t lose -"

"Shut up." Dorian then hugged him. "Just don’t leave me again, please."

"No, I will not." Allen moved closer to his face to kiss her cheek. "I don’t remember much, but... you will help me... right?"

"Sure." The young man smiled. "Here I will be when you come back."

Allen began to turn off some of his systems to know that when the police arrived would have time to have the Thirium he needed, but still took time to approach the lips of Dorian, who didn’t hesitate to allow a warm kiss that would last until Allen will turn off almost all his systems.

It had been thirty minutes since the commotion, Ralph was handcuffed and got into the ambulance to treat the slight wound in his leg. Dorian was leaning against the Cyberlife truck, waiting for Allen to be picked up and taken for repair. The man who was manipulating the stretcher carrying the android stopped. Dorian was approached by Allen and stroked his hair.

"He... Is he right?" Dorian stroked Allen's cheek.

"Yes, luckily it reserved energy and retained a little bleeding. This model is very common, it will not be difficult to find parts to repair the arm." The man activated the truck's platform.

Dorian made an annoyed gesture when he heard "common" to make reference to Allen, it was anything but that. A policeman came over to ask him a couple of questions.

"Dorian!" Connor was the first one to get out of Nines' car and ran towards the vocalist.

Connor squeezed Dorian tightly in his arms as he kept crying. The rest approached and surrounded both.

"I'm fine, Connor... only... I can’t breathe" Dorian was trying to separate a little.

"I'm sorry." Connor pulled away and wiped his tears.

"Where's Allen?" Nines looked around.

"They have taken it to repair..." Dorian looked at the truck.

"It's good to know you're fine" North took out his phone "Well, I have good news, thanks to what we have gained with the tour we can get a new model so you can throw this away, so don’t worry about it."

Dorian was horrified at the thought

"No! You can’t do that." He clung to North's jacket.

"Calm down, were not you the one who wanted to get rid of him in the first place?" North took Dorian's wrists.

"That was before him..." Dorian tried not to cry, but that accumulation of feelings caused him nostalgia. So close to recovering him.

"It's okay, it's okay" North shook his head.

Although Dorian didn’t really want to send Ralph to jail, his friends felt it was best to reform his attitude. Even so, and in a strange way even for himself, the vocalist was grateful to him, because thanks to the whole situation Allen recovered part of his memory. Now he just had to wait for his return.


	4. Chapter 4

A full week passed, which for Dorian seemed like years, he constantly checked his cell phone to make sure he didn’t have a notification. From time to time he received the visit of one of his friends, who made sure he was well, tried in every way possible to get him out of the house, but he stood firm, waiting to hear the door and behind it, find his beloved android.

It arrived Friday afternoon, Dorian received a message from Connor, inviting him to eat at his house, everyone would be there to organize the vacations they always made after each tour. The last thing the young man could think about was going out, so he excused himself and stayed at home, on the couch in front of the television. He ordered pizza and took the last scoop of raspberry ice cream out of the fridge. He looked for some corny movie, one of those he used to enjoy holding Allen, while the android questioned the incoherent actions of the characters.

Dorian lost interest in the film and began to look around the furniture that held the television, he notice a bulge behind, at ground level next to the cables of the console. That aroused his curiosity; He got up and came slowly, fearing maybe it could be some animal. When the light on his phone screen illuminated the ‘thing’, Dorian recognized it.

It was the huge shark that he loved to embrace in the days of absence of his beloved. He pulled it out carefully and shook it a little. He hugged him, felt the familiar calm that caused him, although the dust in him made him sneeze a couple of times.

"Dorian..."

The man turned abruptly and found Allen, standing in the middle of the room, in his android uniform and his almost human smile.

"Allen!" Dorian dropped the stuffed animal and ran towards Allen to make a small jump and let the android caught him in his arms.

Dorian hugged his neck and with his legs encircled the android's waist, filled him with kisses on his face.

There was a silence after the commotion, without releasing it, Allen walked towards the sofa and sat down. Dorian settled into his lap, refusing to move away from his side.

"I went to Connor's house, Gavin told me they were preparing the plans for their vacations. I thought I'd find you there." Allen stroked his hair.

"Do you think I'd be in the mood to go out thinking about you on Cyberlife?" Dorian pouted.

"I guess not." Allen smiled.

"How much do you remember about... us?" Dorian intertwined his fingers with those of the android.

Allen turned his LED in yellow and red, lightly squeezed Dorian's hand.

"I have several fragments, of you, of the rest, I still can’t connect them at all, but..." Allen under his face at Dorian's height and gave him a little kiss on the lips "I know we liked to do this frequently"

Dorian blushed slightly and got up to kiss him back on the lips 

"Yes, very often." he smiled "Don’t worry, remembering that you are my boyfriend is enough for the moment, we can make many more memories" Dorian pressed his fingers in the hand that Allen was holding him with.

"Well, I was not sure we were dating, but it's good to know." Allen stroked Dorian's thigh with his free hand, while his LED turned yellow.

"Remember what happened... that night you broke down the first time?"

"A little... But I know that Ralph was around, his face is the last thing that appears in my memory"

"Then it was he who shot you... If I had known before, I would have asked to throw him to the worst of the prisons." Dorian frowned.

"Don’t torment yourself anymore, bunny." Allen drew Dorian's face to his chest.

"You remembered it!" Dorian felt moved and hugged him.

The android gave him a smile 

"So... Do you want us to go to Connor's house?"

"Yes"

Upon arriving at the Anderson brothers' house, the musicians and their androids were gathered in the living room, eating pizza and chatting.

Simon and Hank shared a chair, both were holding hands, Hank's free hand holding the plate with the pizza, from time to time Simon took a bite. As expected, Gavin was sitting on Nines' lap while bringing the pizza to his mouth. Nines had one hand on the android's hip and the other on one of his thighs.

Connor led Dorian and Allen to the meeting, both took a seat next to Simon and Hank. Dorian circled Allen's arm and leaned on his shoulder.

"Well, since we are all here" Connor stood in front of the band members and friends "I was thinking we could all go on vacation together"

"Why does not everyone choose a destination and see us in some city in Europe the last week before returning like the last time?" Nines shrugged.

"The point is to spend time together, brother... don’t give a free ride to your perversity with Gavin, you can do that perfectly at home... as you always do" Connor sighed.

"We could go to France to skiing." Simon unnecessarily raised his hand to ask to talk.

"Sounds good." Dorian also raised his hand imitating the blond.

"Does the rest agree? Well, then we will go to France." Connor gave a round of applause closing the deal.

The band rented a cabin near the mountains in the French city of Val-d'Isère. It was a 2-story cabin with four rooms, which everyone shared except for Connor.

The first day outside the cabin, the androids had to wear a winter coat and accessories to avoid malfunctions in their systems due to the drop in the temperature at the top of the mountains.

Although almost none of the humans knew how to ski, the androids had anticipated this and downloaded to their software the basics for this activity.

The first to fall was Gavin and Nines who argued while rolling through the snow. The next to slide were Simon and Hank, who was aware of the movements of the blonde and helped him to stabilize while down the slope.

The only ones who didn’t have problems were Dorian and Allen, Dorian had experience because of his Canadian origin, so Allen didn’t have to worry much about the human, only because of the obstacles "Gavin and Nines" that were still sliding through the snow.

Connor watched the rest move away, held on to the canes, swallowed hard, but didn’t dare to jump, took a few steps back.

"Need help?"

Connor turned his eyes back and ran into a man slightly taller than him, with dark skin, for his luck he had the glasses on his forehead and could look at that pair of heterochromatic eyes, blue and green.

Connor nodded shyly, the man came over and took him by the shoulder, the heat went up to the guitarist's body, his cheeks were even redder. The man gave him a couple of tips and assisted him the whole time he was there.

When they said goodbye, the rest of the group discussed what they would eat, while Connor went down with a smile between his lips, his heart was still beating fast, and he wanted to be as far as possible from the androids that easily scanned him and could worry about the increase of his heart rate, exposing himself to the rest that certainly would not let him rest.

"Connor?" Dorian put his arm around his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Connor nodded quickly.

"Did you get his number?" Nines raised his eyebrows.

"I don’t even know his name." Connor ducked his head.

All were silent, outside the cabin, suddenly the humans burst into laughter and tried to comfort him. Fortunately for Connor, he had enough time to know not only his name but some things about Markus's life. They had a couple of dates and a nice romance, which only time could tell if it would be long-lasting or not.

The holidays ended quickly, just as they had arrived, now everyone was packing to return to Detroit and record a new album and start a tour. Although it sounded exhausting, everyone was charged with new energies and excited to compose music and write songs. Dorian was the most excited about this, the holidays and having his beloved again woke up his creativity, he felt ready to compose the most beautiful and vibrant lyrics. He took the android's hand at his side as the plane took off, feeling the security of his warmth. He leaned on his shoulder and closed his eyes to sleep and dream about him and how wonderful his life was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end.
> 
> Cause Keys forgot to post it in time! But here it is. Hope you all enjoy it. Would you like a spicy extra btw?


End file.
